The present invention relates to a method and system for setting display resolution.
It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a video monitor. It is known to detect the monitor screen resolution using the monitor Display Data Channel (DDC), which is used for communications between graphics hardware and the monitor. If a gaming system employs the X (trade mark) window system and DDC is turned on in the X server configuration file, X automatically attempts to set the screen resolution and refresh rate to one that is supported by the monitor. However, this is a problem if it is desired to used the monitor with another resolution.